Evaluate $2-\left(-4\right)+3+\left(-6\right)-\left(-2\right)$.
Answer: $\phantom{=}2-\left(-4\right)+3+\left(-6\right)-\left(-2\right)$ $=2+4+3-6+2$ $=6+3-6+2$ $=9-6+2$ $=3+2$ $=5$